Is this the end?
by Love-don't-die
Summary: It had been three months since the war had ended and he-who-must-not-be-named and his followers had fallen and it was now time for Hermione to go back to school without either Harry or Ron, with her birthday looming just around the corner will Hermione find it in her heart to forgive a certain someone, and if so will he be able to tame the beast that's about to come forth.
1. Going back

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own this plot and anything you don't recognise in it. **

**Also this was posted under a different name a while ago but as you know I am re-writing my stories. **

Chapter one – going back

Hermione's POV

It had been three months since the war had ended and he-who-must-not-be-named and his followers had fallen. I should have been on top of the world, celebrating like all the others I came across but no, instead every time I could feel myself sinking into old routine I would begin to remember that I was about to head back to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry to finish my seventh year without either Harry or Ron.

"I don't know if I can do this," I moaned for the tenth time that day as I began pacing in front of the two, watching as a smirk plastered itself on both their faces.

"Hermione, you can do anything if you put your mind to it; if you think about it it's not going to be any different from the years before," Harry placed a hand on my shoulder trying to reassure me, a small smile on his face which was hard to come by these days.

"Yeah it is though, I had the two of you back then!" I nearly screamed becoming frustrated that they couldn't see this from my prospective.

"We know, but Hermione, we can't turn this down like you did. This is our chance to become aurors, something you know we've dreamed about for so long, plus you have Ginny remember?" Ron spoke up and it was true, I did have Ginny, she and I had become so much closer in the past year that I considered her almost like a sister to me, it did make me feel better about the thought but not by much.

"I know, but I heard the Slytherin's are going to be there, after everything I can't go through all the muddblood calling again." I held my right arm remembering the scar that was there now, holding a constant reminder that I was beneath them no matter what others said.

"And you won't," Ron said confidently.

"But how do you know that?" I demanded placing my hands on my hips, leaning my body to one side.

"Because at the start of the school year there was a taboo placed on that word, no one but muggleborns can say it without being caught, sure it was only the death eaters that were on trial and pureblooded wizards but it's a start isn't it? Plus you don't look like you use to so they can't call you bushy haired anymore," he smiled and I let a small smile fill my face as well.

It was true, I had changed thanks to Ginny, my hair wasn't the bushy mess any more, it was now straight to just past my shoulders. I no longer wore pants – except muggle skinny jeans – and now wore skirts and dresses whenever I could, I wore a light make up but only on the eyes not feeling the need for foundation like most girls did.

"I guess that does make me feel a little better, but still-" but I was cut off before I could finish the sentence.

"You fought Voldermort, and won Hermione, you're the brightest witch of our age and the next I bet, there is nothing you can't do, I believe in you and I know you can do this," Harry repeated the words from before.

"I only did all that because I had you guys with me, but I guess I'm just going to miss you both really," I smiled as a small tear slipped down my cheek.

"And we're going to miss you too, but this is something we need to do, there are still people out there that can continue what Voldermort started, and we need to stop that."

"I know, I'm just being selfish," I plastered a reassuring smile on my face.

We stood there for a moment each wrapped in each other's arms, holding on as we knew that this could be the last moment in a long time we could do this.

"After everything Mione, you deserve to be a little selfish," Harry whispered before the two pulled away and took a step back.

"Hey Hermione, can I talk to you alone for a second before you go?" Ron asked after a few moments of silence, looking a bit nervous all of a sudden.

"Su-" but once again I wasn't able to finish as Ginny came running down the stairs grabbing my hand and began pulling me out the door.

"Sorry guys me and Hermione have to go, send what you was going to say in a letter Ron, be easier, bye," she called over her shoulder and before I could even say goodbye we spun on the spot and landed on platform nine and three-quarters.

"Ginny was there any need for that?" I asked a little annoyed at her persistence.

"Yep, if I didn't do that I think Ron would have pounced on you," she giggled as we made our way towards an open door.

"What?" I asked a little confused at what she meant.

"You'll see by tonight, if Harry has anything to do with it," she laughed a little more as we made our way onto the train.

It was weird walking down the endless rows of compartments and having people stare at you with their mouths hanging open and eyes almost popping out of their sockets, it was something that I was still finding hard to get use too.

"Told you, you looked hot didn't I?" Ginny asked me smugly as I had denied it since she'd made me look like this.

"I guess," I shrugged still not believing, "but it helps being a 'war hero', oh excuse me," I muttered as I had just bumped into two tall figures, almost knocking us all down in the process.

"Will you watch where you're going," I heard one growl while the other muttered something that sounded like, "why hello there."

I didn't need to look up too know who the voices belonged too, I've had seven years to get use to who owned those deep accents, but as I looked up I saw the face of someone I wished I would never have to see again. And as I looked around ready to grab Ginny and leave I saw she was no longer there.

"I'm sorry about that, you caught me at a bad time I guess but that's no excuse, I wasn't watching where I was going, are you okay?" Malfoy surprised me by asking.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered confused while raising an eyebrow at the hand he now had held towards me.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?"

Ah so he didn't know who I was. Now the strange behaviour all made sense, I giggled a little at the thought but before I could tell him who I was the other Slytherin spoke up.

"Ginny did it then huh? Got to say Hermione you look fit, but don't tell her I said that, she'll kill me," he smirked and winked at me while I rolled my eyes and stepped forward to embrace him.

Since the war had ended Blaise Zabini and I had gotten to know each other and in turn become so much closer than we were in previous years, talking every day and occasionally meeting to catch up in person. It made most people gasp when I told them that one of my closest friends happened to be a Slytherin as well as pureblooded, but what helped was the fact that Blaise was currently dating Ginny.

"Hey Blaise, and yeah nothing I could do about it, you know Gin once she starts there's no backing out," I smiled back feeling a little more comfortable now that he was here and Malfoy and I were no longer alone.

"Well she did amazingly"" he beamed hooking his arm around my shoulders.

Before I could reply Malfoy had finally found his voice. "What the fuck is going on here?" He spat looking between his best friend and I.

"Language Draco, we have a lady present," I laughed at that, it would have sound charming from anyone else but this was Zabini, even the nicest line would sound creepy in some way.

"Why are you calling her Hermione, and why is she hugging you?" He wondered as he glanced between Blaise's arm and me once more.

"Because that's her name my friend and because she fancies me," I elbowed him in the ribs causing him to gasp for breath, "right geez sorry, it's because she happens to be a friend of mine," he smiled and shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"So you're saying is that this girl is actually the bookworm, mud-Granger?" He corrected himself before anyone could hear the slip, but it was too bad that I already knew what he was about to say.

"Nope, I am saying that this women is Hermione," Blaise's eyes glassed over with fury, obviously hearing the almost word also.

"Things really did change after the war huh? A little warning would have been nice," he ran his hand through his hair.

"You're telling me," I muttered, "but I best go find Luna and Ginny," I smiled at Blaise once more, "see you tomorrow, remember you promised to have breakfast with me, it's been ages since it was just you and I."

"I never forgot, I'm looking forward to it," he smirked as I turned to Malfoy.

"I guess I'll see you around Malfoy." I nodded before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

As I walked I couldn't help but remember the way Malfoy looked after just this short amount of time. The last time I had seen him was during the war and before that the time that I now knew he was being initiated into Voldermort's close circle of followers. Back then all I remember was that I was scared for him, he had been unhealthily pale and skinny as well as supporting shadows under his eyes, his clothes had no longer fit and every time I looked at him he had been close to breaking. But now he had his weight back and was filling out his clothes in a good way as I could see how toned he was under the fin piece of white fabric he had on. His hair was no longer the pale blonde or slicked back to the top off his head but now a darker shade of blonde and hung in that messy bad boy look you saw on muggle teenage boys.

If I was being honest with myself Malfoy looked good, really good.

Too good really.

I scolded myself then trying to keep that thought out of my head, remembering that not even a year ago he was watching as his psychopathic aunt tortured me in his own home.

I sighed at the memory before walking right into Neville Longbottom, another person I hadn't seen since the war.

"Oh I'm sorry Neville I've been doing that a lot today, are you okay?" I asked while brushing down my clothes, thankful that I had worn shorts instead of a skirt.

"Erm, yeah I'm sorry are you new?" He asked a little confused, giving me a once over.

"I don't look that different do I?" I asked looking down with a frown on my face.

"No I'm sorry Hermione I knew it was you, I was just playing," he laughed and I had to join in, his laughter being one I couldn't help but smile at, and for the first time since leaving the Weasley's home, I felt happy.

"Good, have you seen Ginny anywhere?" I asked while following him down the corridor towards a compartment.

"I saw her a few minutes ago, she told me to tell you that she was meeting Blaise and would talk to you when we arrived."

I should have known she was meeting Blaise, those two would never pass an opportunity for a cheeky snog, "oh right, I'll catch her later than," I smiled as we took a seat in an empty compartment.

"So how have you been Hermione?" He asked as soon as the door was closed.

"I've been good," I half lied; it was true I had been good but some nights I couldn't get rid of an odd feeling, or the nightmares.

"You know you can't lie to me Mione, maybe to Harry and Ron but I can tell, and I bet they can too." He smiled and placed his hand on my leg.

"I am fine Neville, just memories that's all," I smiled and placed my hand over his giving it a little squeeze.

"If you're sure."

"Enough about me, how have you been?" I smiled and removed my hand, starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Good, I've been good, been dating Luna all summer but it didn't work out," he sighed but kept the smile in place.

"Oh god Neville, are you okay?" I moved to sit next to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm fine, we're still friends, and it was a mutual breakup," he hugged me back.

"But still any girl would be lucky to have you," I smiled and released him.

"Thanks Mione," he mumbled as the train came to a stop "We there already?" he asked.

"Yeah apparently after the war, they found a shortcut to the school, so it only takes a few hours now," I smiled as we collected our belongings and exited the train.

"Oh right I guess that's good then," he walked close beside me as we began to make our way towards the carriages. "Its weird being back isn't it? After everything that happened here, all the memories," he muttered in a dreamy voice, something he must have picked up from Luna.

"Yeah," I couldn't keep my face the mask it was as all the memories came rushing back, tonks and lupin lying dead on the floor hands held out as if to hold onto one another, Hagrid carrying Harry's dead body, the snakes face as I thought it was going to be the end of both Ron and, I then I remembered something.

"Neville I never did thank you," I stated.

"For what?" He glanced my way confused once again.

"Well everyone forgets this, but if it wasn't for you then Voldermort would still be here because of his snake, most people would have died, I would have died so thank you," I smiled.

"You're welcome Hermione," he smiled and for the second time in an hour he pulled me into a second embrace.

**A/N:So let me know what you think, if I should continue or if I should stop. **

**But until next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	2. New beginnings

**A/N: So as always I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this plot and anything you don't recognise. **

**IMPORTANT! So I got a review of someone under the name 'concerned guest' and I would like to say two things to that person. firstly thank you so much for the concern about the story, it was actually touching that someone recognised my work from my previous story. Second it is my story I posted under the name 'alltimelowfreak11' when I first posted this and it was under the story name of 'starting new' but yes this is mine, I just deleted my old stories and changed my username due to needing a change :) but again thank you!**

Chapter two – new beginnings

Draco's POV

I just couldn't get Hermione Granger out of my head, her hair, her lips even her eyes.

Those stupid brown eyes.

So many things has changed in the three months since the war had ended and since the last time I had seen her. But no matter how many times I thought this I would still see her face when I fell asleep and her smile as soon as I woke up. It was like I wasn't allowed to forget what I was and what I'd done because as soon as I would feel a smile at the corner of my mouth I would see her face as she crumbled on the floor, begging my aunt to stop as she inflicted so much pain and fear on her.

I shuddered at the memory.

That time always had a way of creeping up on me when I was least expecting it. The way her eyes had pierced mine from across the room as she begged for mercy. I had wanted to scream for Bellatrix to stop and to take me in her place instead, but I knew it was no good and that I had to stay quiet or we could have both ended up dead. But no matter how many times my mother told me that it was never my fault it would never stop the nightmares that came at night.

That's the reason I was going back this year, I wanted to see for myself that she was okay, too see that she was still alive and just as bossy as always, to make amends and start new, a fresh with her.

But no matter how many times I told myself and others that this was the only reason I was going back, I knew that there was another reason, the main reason I wanted to see her again.

I was in love her and although I've been in love with her for some time now I could never tell anyone this part of me. It was frowned upon during the war and even some would say it still was but I didn't care anymore. No I was planning on winning Hermione Granger and all I had to do was to get her to forgive me and see that I had changed.

Easier said than done though.

Because when my chance came I managed to fuck it up by nearly calling her mud- I couldn't even think the stupid word so I don't know how I nearly said it, it was just a habit I guess, one I was planning to kill.

It was the shock I guess I could blame it on, the friendship between her and Blaise was something I couldn't get my head around easily, they looked so comfortable together and the jealous part of me wished I could have that with her.

They were joking and touching and after everything she could forgive him that easy, why couldn't she for me? _Maybe_, my mind whispered, _it was the fact that you haven't done anything to show that your worthy of being forgiven_, but even if I did there was still the huge chance that she may not listen.

Well she'll have no other choice, I promised myself I would make it up to her, to become her - dare I say it…. friend. And I was going to do everything in my power to do so.

Plus, a little birdy told me it was her eighteenth birthday soon, which means most witch's or wizards came into their inheritance on that day, so whatever she was – if she was anything – I was going to be there for her, I was going to be the only one to support her through that.

Or so I thought. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I came closer to a young couple embracing in the middle of the crowd of students. I was about to smirk and walk the other way but then I noticed who it was.

Neville Longbottom and Granger herself.

I felt anger bubble through me as I kept my eyes locked on them.

"Draco, what are you staring at?" Blaise asked but I didn't listen, I was too busy trying to calm myself down. "Oh I see, you know that they're just friends don't you? I just heard their conversation, she was thanking him for saving her during the war," he shrugged and some of the rage left me, some not all.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, plus it's not Neville you need to worry about, I heard from Ginny that Ron's in love with her and planning to tell her tonight," he laughed while walking away, leaving me gasping.

The weasel was in love with her? Somehow that thought was more unsettling than Longbottom liking her, Longbottom I had a chance with, I could never compete with Weasley. My heart sped up at the thought a sick feeling entered my stomach at the idea that Weasley could be better than me, but it was true, this was one thing I could never compete with him on although I was going to try. I felt dizzy, what if she was in love with him? My heart clenched again at the idea of losing her to that red headed weasel.

No, I told myself, I was going to plan and I was going to win, no matter the cost, a Malfoy never gives in and this wasn't going to be an exception to that rule.

But how was I meant to do that?

"Hey Granger," I called to her as she pulled away from Longbottom a plan already forming in my head. "Can I talk to you a second please?" I asked as I watched the boy walk away a little reluctantly, leaving her and I alone.

"What is it Malfoy?" She asked, her head crocked to the side, and I had to hold my breath at the beauty of her eyes as I waited a few more moments to talk, finding the perfect opportunity.

"Just wanted to apologise for what I said before you know, nearly calling you a mud- that word, honestly I didn't mean it, it was just force of habit, though that's no excuse, but I also wanted to apologise for everything in the past," I laughed nervously realising I was beginning to babble, as her eyes widened in shock, and out of another habit I ran my hands through my hair.

"Oh erm, well I wasn't expecting that but guess it's okay, we all make mistakes right? I came back to make a fresh start and if forgiving you is added to that list than hey, I was never one to say no to a challenge," it was her turn to laugh nervously, a sound I was almost certain I would never forget, "But it might take time for me to actually trust you," she gave me a small smile in return and my heart started to do funny things, and if it wasn't for the hardness in her eyes I would have thought that she had truly forgiven me.

"Yeah, just know I truly am sorry, and I plan to show you that." I began to look around nervously when I noticed that my plan was sort of working, "well shit, we've missed the carriages," I put the best fake annoyed voice on to show that this wasn't my intention.

She glanced around left and right to see that I was indeed telling the truth, "best get walking then Malfoy," she muttered a smirk playing on her lips as she begun to walk but instead I pulled her back.

"Don't you think after all this time we should at least attempt to call each other by our first names," deep breath "Hermione?" I ignored the way she flinched a little when I touched her instead focusing on the way her name rolled of my tongue perfectly making me want to grin like a mad man but instead I gave her a questioning look.

"You're right," she sighed like the words pained her, "shall we then Draco?" I paused for a moment taking in how utterly beautiful the name sounded from her mouth, like those words were made for her and her alone, but I wasn't going to show that just yet, so instead I turned my face into a mask of disbelief.

"Walk really Gran-Hermione?" I stood my ground and glared half heartily.

"Yes, how else are we supposed to get there? Magic carpet?" she asked sarcastically.

I had to say I was impressed by her cockiness, an attitude like that could get you a spot in Slytherin.

"I think I'll take that as a complement, the impressed part not the other," she smirked and I scolded myself for saying my thoughts out loud.

"Well like I was saying, I'm not walking and if you haven't noticed we have this little thing called magic and we can, oh I don't know apparate there?" I gave her a signature smirk before holding my hand out, "you coming?" I asked as I saw her hesitate.

"Don't make me regret this Malfoy," she whispered as she placed her warm and smooth hand into mine and spun on the spot.

It was such a rush having Hermione's hand in mine, the feel of skin on skin, it almost made me lose focus, but as I felt the pain I snapped back into action - not wanting to splint - and landed outside the school gates with no problem at all.

I felt a little sting of air as her hand left mine, "well that was weird," I heard her mutter.

"What was Hermione, having your hand in a boy's? Or one as superior as me," I wiggled my eyebrows at her as she laughed.

"Still as cocky as ever," she shot back as we had arrived outside the great hall, "well it was, nice seeing you again I guess, see you around Draco," she smiled a genuine smile at me before moving to sit with her friends at the Gryffindor table.

Sighing to myself I made my way to the opposite side of the room where the green and silver banners hung and almost wished I could turn around or even run for the hills.

"Draco! I've missed you so, so much!" I heard an annoying voice coo as soon as my arse touched the seat.

"Pansy," I didn't even look at her because I knew if I did I would regret it.

"So, I've been thinking that maybe we could skip dinner and go upstairs and christen our new dormitory," she tried to sound seductive but she sounded like a hissing fish as her fingers climbed up my chest.

"No thanks, I'm happy here," I spat back pushing her away from me.

"Come on Drakey, I haven't seen you since, well since the war ended, haven't you missed me?" she moved closer once again.

"Honestly pansy," someone called and I recognised the voice to be Blaise. "Can't you get it into that ridiculously sized head of yours, Draco. Is. Not. Interested," he said the words separate to try to make it stick.

"When I hear that from Draco then I will," she purred into my ear licking the tip of it in the process making me shiver with disgust.

"Really pansy, I've told you several times already, we are not dating, we were never dating, I like someone else, and you need to get over it and stay the hell away from me," I spat losing the final bit of my temper.

"Fine, could have just told me no," she huffed and moved herself to the over end of the table but somehow I knew this wasn't the end, it never was to her.

"I swear that girl gets on my last nerve," I moaned ignoring the sorting.

"I know what you mean, why did you ever go out with her?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow.

"I told you I never dated her, just made it look like that cause I thought it would piss a certain someone of the most," I shifted my eyes towards the Gryffindor table so he got the idea.

"Oh I get you now," he smiled just as someone annoyingly cleared their throat at the front of the room.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," professor - I guess it's headmaster now - McGonagall spoke up stepping in front of the waiting students, "I know that the previous year is still haunting many of your memories, some have lost family, friends and even loved ones," she looked down a frown on her face. "But this year is going to be a new start, this year there is going to be a change," whispers filled the silence as people began to guess what she meant, "this year there is going to be a new dormitory where students from every house can stay," she smiled at others as a few smiled back, "a few notices before we start, first the forbidden forest is off-limits to everyone," she gave the Gryffindor's a stern look, "next another new rule is that all eighth years are allowed out of Hogwarts at the weekend but must return by seven o'clock each night, unless you have special permission that is, but now in the words of our beloved Dumbledore, let the feast begin!" and that it did.

"Did you hear that?" Blaise spoke up.

"Yeah but which part?" I asked as I began picking at the chicken that appeared in front of me.

"I have a way to spend time with Ginny." He beamed and looked over my shoulder winking as he caught someone's eye, "and if you were as smart as me you would realise it's the perfect place for you to get to know a certain brunette," he whispered and it all clicked.

I could get to know Hermione just her and me, sort of, then she would see that even around people I would never insult or do half the stuff I use to. I could talk to her for longer than ten minutes finally.

"Blaise this is brilliant!" I almost shouted but he wasn't paying attention to me, as a clumsy owl had just flown in and by the looks of it, flown straight towards Hermione.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the positive response I got on this, really love it with that happens, but for now I shall see you all next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	3. Ron's letter

**A/N:So as always I do not own Harry Potter and never will, I do own this plot though.**

Chapter three - Ron's Letter

Hermione's POV

I listened closely as everyone spoke about the possibilities of the new common room, talking in loud whispers to one another about the fact that this could be the perfect place for them to have their secret meetings with their friends from a different house, for couples to sneak to to have a sneaky snog, it was actually nice to hear the excitement that wasn't there often but the noise was starting to make my ears buzz causing me to miss the owl flying in through the open window, well that was until it landed with a splash in the mashed potatoes in front of me covering those within two seats of me in the creamy stuff, instantly I recognised whose owl it was, because only one owl could be that clumsy

It was the Weasley's family owl, Pigwidgeon.

I didn't know what post was coming now when I had left them only four hours ago so that they could leave for the Ministry and I for Hogwarts, but I knew whatever it was for must be important, so after sharing a confused look with Neville I slowly took the parchment from the owls foot and began to read.

_Hermione_

_Well I don't know where to start but, how are you? I hope your first day back is going okay and Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin's aren't being gits, although we both know something's wrong if they're not. But don't worry about that because you have two Aurous to protect you now._

_Harry and I have been working hard, we dedicated today too something that was close to our hearts and we think we've found your parents, although we're not sure yet so please don't get your hopes up we will let you know as soon as possible about it though._

_Working at the Ministry is so much different than I would have thought there are so many people around here that Harry and I got lost and was late so they did what McGonagall threatened to do in our first year and turned me into a map; it was so embarrassing although Harry found it funny as hell. Now that I think about it, it would have been funny if it was Harry and not me. _

_We both already miss you like crazy and can't wait to see you again._

_But the real reason I wrote this is so I could tell you what I was going to say before Ginny pulled you away, which makes me think, does she know what I was going to say and did she tell you? Well if not then here it is._

_I love you Mione, I don't mean like Harry loves you, I am IN love with you, and have been for a while now, I know we said we were just going to be friends after the kiss instead of making it complicated but I can't do that, because I love you._

_And to prove it open the envelope that came with this._

Slowly I pulled out the envelope and saw what it was "Oh Merlin, please no," I whispered trying to stand up fast before anyone noticed what I now had in my hands.

"Look Hermione's got a howler," dammit, I thought as Seamus Finnegan called over the table pointing my way as my cheeks began to heat and fill with colour. Looking up I saw that everyone was watching me, waiting to see who the howler was from. So as quick as I could I made my way out of the hall holding the piece of paper close to my chest before the noise could start and anyone could hear.

_**Hermione I lo- **_but luckily for me I had just made it out of the doors in time so the others couldn't hear the rest as Ron's voice flooded out of the paper. _**–ve you I don't care who knows it. I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU! Now go back to the letter.**_

Oh shit, I smacked my hand to my forehead, I'd left the letter in the hall, how the hell am I meant to go back after all that? About to give up and turn around I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"I'm guessing the weasel loves you?" I turned and saw the sarcastic smile of Draco Malfoy as he leaned against the wall a few feet away from me, his arms folded across his chest.

"You heard all that?" I asked feeling my cheeks turn redder if that was even possible.

"Yeah, but to be fair it was only because I came to bring you this," he held out a piece of parchment between two fingers that looked like my letter. "I didn't read it," he defended himself after he saw the look I was no doubt giving him, "I didn't have to after that but I thought you wouldn't want anyone else to see it, so I brought it to you," he smiled holding it out again, this time taking a few steps towards me.

"Thank you so much Draco," I never thought I would ever say that but with a smile I took the parchment while continuing reading it.

_Does that prove how much I love you? That I would let everyone hear it, so please tell me you love me back._

_Awaiting your letter_

_Ron_

_x_

"If I was you, I would give this some serious thought Hermione," Draco spoke from beside me, I hadn't even realised he'd moved closer until he'd spoken up.

"What do you mean?" I asked and as I looked up I saw just how close he was, making my pulse pick up to a rapid beat.

"I mean, that's not the way to show the girl you love, that you love them especially if that girl is you, obviously he doesn't know you as well as he thought he did, and let's be honest, he's saying because he'll let people know that he's into you that that should convince you to be with him? That boy has no sense," he smiled, "anyway you coming back to the great hall?" he asked as I watched, contemplating his words.

"Yeah," I still stood where I was waiting for him to walk away first.

"What?" he asked looking at me with a confused look.

"Nothing just normally you would make sure there was so much distance put between us that when we walk near each other it didn't look like we were walking together, if that makes sense?" I started shuffling my feet nervous that I had said something wrong and he was going to go back to the old Malfoy.

"I use to do that but like I said things have changed since the war," when I still didn't move he pulled my arm a little "come on Mione, food's going to get cold, and people are going to think we're up to something." He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively and I giggled a little but walked alongside him to the great hall "You seem different," he mused after a while.

"How so?"

"You seem more at ease then you use to be, then you were this morning, like now you just laughed when you would have slapped me and made a snappy comment," he smiled to the side at me.

"You're not the only one the war changed," I shrugged and he dropped the subject as we both walked into the hall "see you later Draco," I smiled at him before turning back towards my table.

"See you Hermione!" he called back a little too loudly making me laugh and others to turn their heads in both our directions.

"What was all that about?" Neville asked as soon as I sat down, pouncing on me before I even had chance to put my bum on the seat.

"Nothing, he just gave me my letter," I smiled then remembered "Hey Nev do you have any spare parchment and ink?"

"Erm yeah sure, hold on," and he reached into his bag pulling out scraps for me.

"Thank you," I sighed as I began to write.

_Ron_

_We've been through this again and again I love you, I just can't love you like that, I'm sorry but it would be like me loving family, cause you are family to me Ron. There may have been a time that I would have said yes but the war changed all that Ron and it just made things come into prospective, I realised that you and I could never work that way._

_Your letter was so sweet though, well minus the howler but that doesn't matter, soon you are going to make some girl really happy, try Lavender Brown, I know she still likes you and you never know it could lead somewhere this time just give it a chance and talk to her this time?_

_Now about my parents, Ron if it is them I want you to leave them as they are, I don't want you modifying their memories all I want to know is if they're safe, they deserve some happiness for a while longer and I realise now that our world isn't a place for them._

_I miss you and Harry also and it's good to hear your working hard, I'm so proud of you both._

_School has changed so much, there is a new dormitory where everyone can go and apparently the year I am in now can wear their own clothes, and leave the school grounds at weekends so I get to see you and Harry more._

_Malfoy isn't Malfoy any more Ron, Draco though has been really different and is actually trying to make things better between us both, we are talking and it's not like Blaise and I but it's getting somewhere, he's changed._

_Stay in touch_

_Hermione_

"Now time for bed," I heard McGonagall's voice from the front once more as everyone stood to leave the hall. "Oh and I almost forgot, Mr Malfoy, Mr Macmillan, Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger may I speak to you all before you leave?"

Without a word, the four of us walked forward towards the headmistress.

"Now I needed you four because there is not just one new dormitory there's two, one is for everyone and the second is for the four of you, there are four bedrooms connected to the living areas for each of you, two on one side and two on the other, both linked to a bathroom between the two." She sighed now, "This isn't my idea but Miss Granger you and Mr Malfoy will be sharing one bathroom and Miss Lovegood you and Mr Macmillan will be sharing the other."

We all just nodded in response not sure if this was a good idea or not, "all your belongings are there already, the entrance is on the second floor behind the portrait of Dumbledore, now off you go," she waved us all off and we all rushed towards the door.

"I wonder what it's like," Luna mused as she skipped along beside us.

"I wonder why us four," Ernie muttered walking beside Luna.

"It's obvious isn't it?" I spoke up after much thought.

"What's obvious?" Draco asked.

"It's house unity, someone from each house as well as someone from different backgrounds, if people see us becoming friends or at least getting along then they will think that, well I haven't worked out that part yet but maybe it would encourage the rest of the school to do the same."

"Now that you say it, it does make sense and it does sound like something Dumbledore or McGonagall would think off," Draco smiled down at me, as we walked along the second corridor looking for a familiar face.

"Here he is!" Luna shouted from a few paces in front of us.

"Ah Miss Lovegood, Mr Macmillan, Mr Malfoy and oh Hermione how are you all?" Dumbledore asked just as cheery as before and if the others noticed that he only called me by my first name, they didn't show it or comment.

"Good," we all answered at the same time beaming at him.

"Now before I open the door for you, you all have a choice of the password, what will it be?"

Without thinking I answered at the same time as Draco.

"Unity," we both said together before looking at one another and began shaking with laughter at how strange this circumstance was.

"That was weird," Draco commented.

"It was, but looks like we're decided," Luna spoke up as Ernie nodded in agreement.

"Unity it is," Dumbledore smiled one of his knowing smiles before swinging open to reveal inside.

It was beautiful, nothing like I would have expected, with the walls a pale white, and furniture a dark purple that it almost looked back, all on top of dark brown flooring, on the left was a small white fireplace with a spiral stairs just to the right of it which probably lead to two of the rooms. On the right side off the room there was a kitchen and table with four chairs, also another case of spiral stairs which I guessed lead to the other rooms.

"So which side do you guys want?" Ernie asked a little nervously while looking around, instead of waiting for Malfoy to make the choice I answered for the both of us.

"We'll take the left, if that's alright with you?" I asked everyone.

"Fine with me," Luna beamed at me.

"And me, always preferred the right anyway," Ernie shrugged.

"And I'm fine with anything," Draco smiled before we both turned and made our way up the stairs.

**A/N: So sorry about the delay on this but it may take a little over a week again for me to ave the next chapter up as I'm on holiday, bare with me.**

**Jess**

**x**


End file.
